It is known that in standard numerical positioning and speed controls, due to the scanning and interpolation of the measured signals for high-resolution positioning/speed detection, aliasing creates rotational irregularities, which for fast-rotating, high-accuracy axes are no longer negligible and that, furthermore, the dynamics is limited by the cycle time.
In comparison, there are measuring and control methods known which are not associated with these disadvantages, preferably analog or quasi-analog methods. Exemplary mention is made of the phase comparison of transmitter signals with set value signals of same signal shape. But these are incompatible with the concept of a standard numerical control (NC) and, in turn, cannot be provided with the full functional scope of a standard NC at justifiable expense.
The objective underlying the invention is to configure the categorical method and the categorical apparatus such that, for one, the advantages of higher accuracy can be utilized and, for another, the full functional scope of standard NC is maintained.